cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
The Validwar family and Legacy
The Validwars were one of the richest, diverse and ancient families in the Galaxy. The Validwar family consisted of the Races, Cathar, Chiss, Sith Pureblood and Twi'lek. However, the most unknown and ancient member of the Validwar family, were the Celestials. The Celestials were the first race to found the Validwar family. The Celestials invited other races to intermix with them. These races, although primitive at the time, were astonished by the power and beauty, yet horror and destructiveness of the Celestials. These races then fell in love with the beauty and power of the Celestials, and accepted the Celestials' request to intermix with them...Centuries later, the Validwar family served the Galaxy as Mandalorians, Jedi, Sith, mercenaries, smugglers, troopers and in multiple other occupations. The Validwars fought on both sides of every war ever fought, and thus amassed an extreme amount of wealth through their loyalty to those they served. Through their loyalty and efficiency to those they served, the Validwars gained a "royal" or "noble" look throughout the Galaxy. The Validwars became so wealthy, that they almost founded their own first dynasty and empire. The Validwars continued to serve the Galaxy during the time of the Galactic Empire and after the First Order. Biology: During the time of the Pre-Republic era, the Validwars had completely intermixed with almost every race in the Galaxy. The Validwars were known throughout the Galaxy for they're indescribable beauty and power and loyalty to those they served. By the time of the Galactic Civil War, the Validwars served the Galaxy in almost every occupation possible. They also served during the Eternal Empire conflict and in other conflicts throughout the Galaxy. The Validwars were also known for they're extreme intelligence and vast knowledge of regions of the Galaxy such as the Unknown Regions, where they're family had colonized a planet near Rakata Prime. On this planet, they helped build and design cities, towns and castles. It was once thought that this would be they're new home world...In almost all of recorded Galactic History, the Validwars were known to have had at least some parts in the evolution and history of all species in the Galaxy. Though originally, the Validwars mainly comprised of the races, Cathar, Chiss, Sith Pureblood and Twi'lek, they had intermixed with almost every race in the entire Galaxy. Some of which, were not even discovered until the Clone Wars era. The Validwars then proceeded to make they're mark on the Galaxy by playing a crucial role in all species' in the Galaxy development and evolution. Through this, the Validwars were seen by some races as "gods" or deities. These races who thought of the Validwars as gods, eventually discovered that they were related to the Celestials. Despite they're new reputation, some races foresaw visions of the Validwars destroying the Galaxy in an unknown region of time, through an intergalactic-apocalyptic event that permanently destroyed the minds of the beings who had forseen it. This caused indescribable amounts of fear throughout some races of the Galaxy, who never knew when the "end days" were going to come. Some of these races, repeated the same process that some of the once advanced races of the Galaxy did to hide themselves from the presence of the Celestials, millennia before. Though, it was never truly known as to why they did this publicly, as the races who had forseen the visions of the Validwars wiping out all life in the Galaxy in an indescribable way never spoke of it outside they're races, however kept it to themselves in a primitive hand carving sort of way which they left engraved in secret underground tunnels and networks which were specifically designed to keep other beings who were not originally native to they're worlds from seeing it. Though, this did not stop anxiety of other races who were not native to those beings' worlds from surfacing after seeing some of the members of the Validwar family in combat, as some of the Validwar family members had a tendency to be a bit "gory" in combat which gave them an even more already fearsome bloodthirsty look and reputation throughout the Galaxy.